disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice Le Beak
Beatrice Le Beak is an antagonist from the animated series, Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is the sneaky bird-like pirate captain whose the thievery rival of Captain Hook. Background Physical appearance Beatrice has light brown skin and black hair while sporting a blue hat and coat. Her most prominent feature is her large nose that resembles a bird's beak, hence her last name. However, an earlier design had her with lighter skin, red hair, and red pirate attire. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates In "Captain Hook's Parrot," Beatrice makes a brief cameo as a portrait on Hook's ship of famous pirate captain with feathered companions. This earlier design she was a red head and wore red clothing. Beatrice Le Beak made her first physical appearance in the series in the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!", where she now has black hair and wears blue pirate attire. Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw swoops down and swipe Captain Hook's hat off his head who was quickly recognized by Mr. Smee as Le Beak's pet knowing that Beatrice Le Beak couldn't be far behind. Beatrice then appear by rowboat claiming her ship was wreck, Captain Hook grants Beatrice permission to come aboard when she overhears Hook and his crew going on a treasure hunt for the Splendor Gem when she takes commands of Hook's vessel the Jolly Roger leaving Hook, Smee, Sharky, and Bones a drift in her rowboat. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Reluctantly, Hook accepts the puny pirates' help and they gave chase to Rainbow Falls were Beatrice Le Beak has abandon ship leaving Fast Claw to watch the ship but the fiendish falcon is trick by Skully to leave his post allowing Hook and his crew to take command of the Jolly Roger once more. Beatrice couldn't care less about the Jolly Roger and continued after the Splendor Gem fueling Captain Hook fire refusing to allow Le Beak to beat him to the treasure Hook gave chase and confronts Beatrice behind the falls. As the two greedy pirates battle for control of the Splendor Gem they fall through the entrance behind the falls but are rescued by Izzy and her pixie dust losing the Splendor Gem to the Never Sea. Beatrice and Fast Claw are last seen held captive by Captain Hook and his crew and force to walk the plank but Beatrice Le Beak and Fast Claw escape with one of Captain Hook's Whirly-Hook. Beatrice returns in the episode "Pirate Pals" much to the surprise of Captain Hook and Smee when they payed Red Jessica a visit on Crimson Isle. They tried to warn Red Jessica about Le Beak's sneaky reputation but Red Jessica didn't believe them. But she'd soon wish she had when Beatrice cast Red Jessica and her kitten Rosie out of Crimson Castle as she makes off with Red Jessica's art collection but she is thwarted by Red Jessica and the combined forces of Hook and Jake's crew. Seeing that she was outnumbered, Le Beak and Fast Claw decide to escape with Red Jessica's treasured art collection and ship, the Rose, with the other pirates in pursuit with Bucky and the Jolly Roger. After a long chase Beatrice is captured yet again by the combined forces of Captain Hook and Jake's crew, and Red Jessica's collection and ship have been return. Beatrice is last seen held captive by Captain Hook and his crew. Hook plans on leaving Beatrice Le Beak stranded on a deserted island but before Hook could put his plan into motion, Beatrice Le Beak makes her escape yet again with Hook's Whirly-Hook. In the episode ''Mystery of the Missing Treasure!, Jake and his crew discover that someone has stole the Team Treasure Chest originally the young pirate believed the thief was Captain Hook and his scurvy band but none of the various clues the pirates discover on Pirate Island match Hook and his crew. Jake and his crew continue searching for clues for answer it wasn't until they discover a brown feather and ask the Sing-Songbird to identify the feather, the Sing-Songbird knew feather belong to Fast Claw who belongs to Beatrice Le Beak Captain Hook overheard and offered his assistance to help the puny pirate team reclaim their treasure chest but this was merely a rues so he could snatch up the treasure for himself. Jake and his crew constructed a fake treasure chest on Pirate Island beach and hid among the foliage with Hook and Mr. Smee waiting for Le Beak's greed to be her undoing. Beatrice Le Beak and Fast Claw soon arrive all according to plan attempted to steal the chest but she learn the chest was worthless when she is confronted by Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Hook, and Smee. Jake demanded the return of the chest but Beatrice Le Beak refuses and tries to make her escape with the Team Treasure Chest by rowboat but Captain Hook true colors are revealed when he tries stealing the treasure chest for himself Beatrice confronts Hook for the treasure. While the two greedy pirates battle for control of the treasure chest Izzy use her pixie dust to lift the treasure chest out of Le Beak and Hook's grasp allowing Jake and his crew to control of the the Team Treasure Chest once more. Beatrice Le Beak reappears at the end of the episode back at the Jolly Roger Hook notice his hat, coat and even hook hand have been stolen by Beatrice Le Beak who sail off wearing Captain Hook attire. Beatrice Le Beak reappears in the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off", After over hearing Captain Hook declares himself the sneakiest snook in Never Land. Le Beak soon challenge Hook to a Sneaky Snook-Off to determine who the true sneak is. Le Beak gain a huge advantage in the first challenge, a race to the top of Belch Mountain still using the whirly-hook she stole from Hook in the Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!, to gain victory. As Beatrice gloats over her victory a frog emerges from the brush scaring Le Beak.Giving Captain Hook the advantage in the second contest crossing through Frog Hollow first. Le Beak again took the lead distracting Hook by mentioning treasure but soon find herself losing her cool once she encounters a large number of frogs gaining Hook the victory.Beatrice was furious at Hook's dirty trick as he mocks Le Beak's fear of frogs. Beatrice soon learns the perfect revenge thanks to Mr. Smee accidentally revealing Hook's fear of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. The third challenge takes place in Crocodile Cavern, the lair of Tick-Tock Croc, and the challenge is won by the snook who strikes the gargoyle gong first. Le Beak manages to reach the cavern first and began crossing the rope bridge to the gong she wakes Tick-Tock from his slumber. Hook soon arrives shortly as he dreaded the croc was home.Le Beak gloats assured of her victory due to Hook's fear of the Tick-Tock.Captain Hook cuts the rope bridge, sending Beatrice plummeting into the water with the crocodile. Hook attempts to ring the gong from a far using one of his hooks but Fast Claw intervenes, forcing Hook and Smee to cross the pit with Tick-Tock distracted attempting to devour Le Beak. But as Hook and Smee attempt to past them, Le Beak leaps on Hook's shoulders, leaving all three pirates at the mercy of the hungry crocodile. Fortunately, Izzy manages to rescue them all using her pixie dust. With everyone safe Le Beak and Hook still desired to ring the gong, but Skully manages to strike the gong first, ending the Sneaky Snook-Off. Back on the Jolly Roger, Hook was still sulking due to his losing the contest with Le Beak when Mr. Smee informs him he received a gift from Beatrice. Unknown to Hook, the gift contained Tick-Tock Croc who began chasing Hook across the deck of the Jolly Roger. Episode Appearances *"Captain Hook's Parrot" (cameo as a portrait in Hook's ship) *"Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" (first actual appearance in the show) *"Pirate Pals!" *''Mystery of the Missing Treasure!'' *"The Sneaky Snook-Off " *"Flight of the Feathers" Gallery Trivia *Beatrice is the sixth recurring villain in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates series after Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, Bones, and The Sea Witch. *Beatrice is the second recurring villain in the series to be female since the already mentioned Sea Witch. Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:French characters Category:Thieves Category:Animated characters